


Close Quarters

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the third day of searching for Henry in Neverland, Emma accidentally stumbles into the wrong cabin, <i>his</i> cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Emma knows she should not give up searching for Henry. It's only the third day in Neverland and she doesn't expect a miracle to happen but despair is a silent enemy, as well as fatigue and weary eyes. Hook volunteered his services once again to help lead the search, Emma walking up ahead with him, Snow and Charming in the middle and Regina and Gold taking up the rear.

They searched all day and stopped before nightfall, making a quick return to the ship. They would be up and about bright and early the next morning. But right now, all Emma can think about is a soft pillow and a feather bed. She forces off her boots, shrugs off her coat, blouse and pants, drops onto bed and closes her eyes.

~~

Emma doesn't know how long she's been asleep but she swears at one point, she can hear someone fumbling through the cabin. The Jolly Roger's old and she blames the creaks and the waves for making her mind suddenly hear things that aren't there. But then, she hears a loud clack, like metal being placed on a table and she bolts upright. Whoever's there is shocked by her appearance until Emma reaches for a candlelight and illuminates the cabin.

Hook's there, staring blankly back at her as Emma's stares at him.

“Huh,” she manages.

He recovers from shock after a moment and that trademark smirk returns, happily looking her over. “Well Swan, if you want to thank me for helping you, I will gladly accept,” he says.

Emma frowns and then looks down, covering her bra and the other upper half of her body with a blanket. “What the Hell are you doing here Hook?” she finally snaps. “This is my cabin,”

“Actually love, no it's not,” he corrects, “This is my cabin and you're in my bed, which I imagine is quite warm right now,”

She glares at him. “Well, I was tired and clearly stumbled into the wrong cabin,” she mutters, “but don't for one minute excuse this for anything else,”

“Wouldn't dream of it, love,” he teases and then starts towards the bed.

“Wait, what are you doing?” she asks.

“Going to bed,” he reasons, “This is my bed and I do intend to sleep in it, Swan,”

“You can't,” Emma retorts and Hook looks at her seriously. “Not while I'm here,”

“Really?” he says flatly, “I'm being kicked out of my own bed because you're in it,”

Emma shrugs. “Well, I'm not walking out of this cabin like this,” she continues.

They stare at each other, trying to force the other to give up and walk away. It's a loosing battle though. Emma's not decently dressed to move and she doesn't trust Hook to keep his eyes away from her in this state, and his one good hand on his side of the bed.

“Neither of us are going to budge on this,” Hook rationalizes, “but there is one way to settle this,”

Emma's about to call him out on another sexual innuendo but she shuts up, allowing him to go on. “We can drink for it,” he says happily. “It's been a long day and I think before calling it a night, a drink is something we both need,”

“What's the catch?” she counters, raising an eyebrow.

“No catch,” he says, finding a spare bottle of rum and an extra shot glass. “Savvy Swan?”

Emma looks at the shot glass and then back up at him. “Turn around,” she muses.

Hook puts down the bottle of rum and glass before turning around. He can hear Emma trying to look for where she threw her clothes and Hook's about to turn around but she catches him and he sighs.

“Honestly love, we're both adults – I think I can handle a drunken lass without her clothes on and it's not like you're completely naked,”

Eventually Emma gives up looking for her own clothes and grabs the nearest leather jacket which is thankfully big enough to cover her; the only problem is – it's one of his jackets. In fact, it's the one he just removed and it still smells like sea salt.

“Okay,” she concedes and he turns around, smiling brightly at her. “Not one word,”

“I wasn't going to say anything lewd,” he says, “but you do look absolutely amazing right now Emma,”

Emma gets up from the bed and grabs the extra shot glass from him, sitting down promptly at the tiny table in the middle of the cabin. Hook sits opposite her, pouring her a small shot first and then helps himself to the rest.

“Years from now, you and I are going to look back at what happened tonight and laugh about this Emma,” he reasons, ignoring her ugly glare. “Seriously,”

“I don't find the situation humorous Hook,”

“Tonight accomplished two things I had absolutely nothing to do with: getting you into my bed and you wearing my clothes. If anyone caught us right now, they'd think that we were sleeping together – which we probably will be once we finish drinking,”

Emma simply rolls her eyes, but the irony isn't lost on her. They probably will have to share a bed, at least for tonight but tomorrow until the very last day in Neverland after they find Henry, they're sleeping in separate   
quarters. Right now is too close for her comfort.

“What's your lad like?” Hook asks.

“What?”

Hook shrugs. “I only saw him once and since I'm helping you look for him, it would be nice to know what he's like,” he reasons.

Emma picks up the glass and takes a sip, sighing. “He's a big believer in fairytales and he loves his family, even Regina,” she says, “I've only known him a year but in that year I've known him, I've grown to love him so much and it kills me that he's in danger again. He's brave, he can be stubborn and now, he's all alone out there in a strange land that isn't anything like the fairytales I grew up with,”

Hook looks at her sympathetically and takes another swig. “We will find your boy Emma,” he promises. “You need to stay hopeful love,”

“I'm trying,” she assures him, faking a smile. “Please get my mind off this,”

He raises a suggestive eyebrow and Emma rolls her eyes.

“You knew Neal – Baelfire when he was a boy. What was he like?” she asks.

Hook takes another drink. “The first time I met Baelfire, he was a wee lad; probably seven or eight. I saw him one time and watched Milah usher him out of a tavern. After she left with me, every now and then, she would talk to me about him. As the years passed, knowing that Bae was getting older, she talked about going back for him and maybe bring him with us,”

He looks over at Emma and she's forgotten her drink, listening intently to his story.

“The day that we went back for him, I ran into Rumpelstiltskin. There was a duel and then Milah stepped in, forcing a confrontation and an exchange: a magic bean for our lives. He killed Milah, cut off my hand and disappeared. I used the bean to take me to Neverland. Somehow, magic brought Baelfire to Neverland and I rescued him,”

“You rescued him?”

“Saved him from drowning is more like it,” he corrects, “I was determined to find a way to exact my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin but after meeting Baelfire, I figured maybe my life doesn't have to be this way. Maybe I can change if I have the right motivation; I taught him how to sail the Roger,”

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. “That explains how he knew how to sail your ship from Manhattan back to Storybrooke,” she reasons.

“I would have changed for him if he had given me the chance but he found Milah's picture and put two and two together and rejected me,” he remembers.

“I'm sorry Hook,” she offers, remembering how she abandoned him on the beanstalk and plays with the shot glass in front of her. “You know, I never expected you to come back,”

“You took me for a selfish, cold-hearted pirate?”

She shrugs. “I thought that maybe you were like everyone else in my life and you wouldn't come back,” she reasons, “but I was wrong and I'm glad that you did, even if your timing was a little off,”

“You know how I like to make an entrance love,” he smiles.

“It certainly was,” she remembers.

“You come from a colorful family lass,” he compliments, “I mean, look at who's who in your family tree. Your mother's stepmother is your son's adopted mother and Henry's grandfather is the former husband of my lover. If Milah and I had been married, that would made things a lot more complicated and I think, would probably warrant more drinks,”

“Ugh,” she groans, “I try not think about how fucked up things are but thanks for reminding me Hook. At least Regina's being civil because we all have a common goal: to get Henry back,”

“You can't choose your family love,” he offers.

“No, you can't,” she agrees, “but it definitely feels like destiny has a twisted sense of humor,”

“I can drink to that one love,” he says, taking another swig.

Emma sniffs the jacket and then looks at him. “So, you only carry leather in your wardrobe,”

“I have more than leather love,” Hook retorts, “There's some vests you might like actually,”

“And probably a huge stash of mascara for your eyes,”

“Mascara?”

Emma clears her throat. “You know for those highlights around your eyes,” she says, standing up abruptly and stands over him, getting a better look at them. “Those amazing deep blue...oh God,”

Hook looks at her curiously and suddenly, he's forgotten the rum in front of them, intoxicated being this close   
to his drinking companion. “You were saying love?” he drawls.

It's close quarters again.

Emma can feel the heat pulsating through her body and she knows she can't exactly blame the rum. It's scary and frightening and she knows that should probably back off and leave before anything serious happens. Running is easy but need, desire is something she can't ignore.

Somehow, she manages to straddle herself on his lap and she loosens the coat around her shoulders. Hook helps her with the rest, unbuttoning the lower half until the leather falls away from her body and she's sitting only in a black bra and underwear.

He isn't sure what she plans to do next but he likes surprises and he isn't about to ruin the moment, seeing her so bare and open to him like never before. It doesn't seem like Emma knows herself what she's going to do either. Then she wraps one arm around his neck and tentatively leans down to kiss him.

It's only a kiss but he reciprocates in kind, prompting her to open her mouth more so he can fully explore the depths. Suddenly, his mouth moves away from hers and he's kissing her bare shoulders and caressing her body with his good hand.

This is very dangerous territory for both of them but Emma's loving every minute of it, feeling his lips on her skin and she lets out a pleasurable gasp, inching herself ever closer towards him. She wasn't really paying attention to what her quick back and forth movements of her thighs were doing to him, but the moans escaping his lips tip her off and she pulls away, looking at him.

Hook looks back at her and then curiously at the bra around her, examining how he can remove it. There's so many straps it's hard to tell what loosens it.

“Would you be terribly offended if I simply used my hook over there to take care of this?” he finally asks.

That comment right there should have deterred her further but Emma simply unhooks the bra herself, tossing it away and then helps him with his vest. Emma would rip it but the design is so beautiful and doesn't want to be responsible for destroying his wardrobe. Once that's gone, she helps him with his pants.

As soon as those are discarded, Emma's settled back over him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him, slowly gyrating herself closer and closer to him until she can feel his hardness against the fabric of her underwear.

“You are such a tease Swan,” he groans, placing his good hand around her waist. “but I think we both want more than this right now,”

He reads her so well but it's true. Their current position doesn't give them enough leeway to fully enjoy the moment. Much to her surprise, Hook picks her up and carries her over to the bed, placing her gently over the covers. He crawls over her, feeling her body with his good hand and looks her in the eye.

“What do you want love?” he asks.

His request surprises her, especially since she expected him to take charge of the situation but this is much better than Emma expected.

“I uh,”

Hook smiles. “Do you want to be teased love? I can tease you until you break; where do you want me to take you Emma?” he whispers, staring imploringly into her eyes before grabbing an extra sheet and throwing it over his lower body.

Emma's not sure what he has in mind but he winks at her before disappearing under the sheets. She lays back in the bed, staring at the ceiling, her heart beating fast in her chest, anticipating what's coming next.

Suddenly, she feels Hook slowly part her legs and his forefinger gently caresses her in up and down motions. It's not very dizzying but remembering that wink he gave her earlier, she knows that he has something bigger in mind. That something bigger arrives in the form of his tongue licking her folds.

Now, Emma's heart is beating wildly and she wants him to give her what she wants, to crave that sweet release. He licks her up like she's something sweet and once he can feel how hot and ready she is, Hook emerges from the sheets, removes his pants and takes her, claiming her as his.

She's still very hot and wet, pressed flush against him and he's staring into her gray-green eyes, one hand tangled in her blond hair.

“Hook...” she starts.

“Killian love,” he whispers, “No Hook and literally, no hook; it's Killian,”

Emma looks over at his other arm and he's right, no hook there and he isn't Hook in that moment. She met Killian Jones briefly back in fairytale world, saw a glimpse of the man behind the moniker and now, this is the second time she's met him – in the flesh with her flesh pressed tightly against his.

She hasn't had many fictional crushes in her life; Emma's not the book type but this is definitely one of those meta meta moments turned reality: having sex with a pirate and not just any pirate, but Captain Hook himself. Still, Emma brushes those thoughts aside, not wanting to become too distracted.

 _Hook_ – Killian's all the distraction she needs right now.

Very few people can read her the way he can but they came this far...

Killian leans down, kissing her softly; Emma kisses him back, pulling him closer until she can feel him bearing down on her and she lets out a moan. Their connection deepens and she can feel him wholly inside her, so intimately and raw.

He pulls back, smirking at her and draws himself up and into her in semi-quick thrusts. It feels like he's teasing her again and she rocks her hips against him, prompting him to give her more. She rests her hands on his chest and leans up to catch his lips in a kiss and Killian comes into her a little harder.

The walls of the Roger are thin, so whatever happens next, they need to be as quiet as possible. Soon, Emma's moving her hips in sync with his, trying to force the other over the edge. When Emma feels herself wanting to moan, she kisses him and Killian pushes on harder and faster.

Her body feels hot and Emma knows what that means; she pulls him towards her and kisses him passionately, feeling that mounting body heat and pleasure quickly wash over her, enflaming her.

“Gods, Killian,” she whispers into his ear.

Killian's still not there and Emma helps him on, syncing her movements with his until they're bouncing off each other.

“Emma,” he breaths, feeling his own mounting orgasm.

He busies himself, kissing her breasts and deepens his strokes; Emma's still hasn't cooled down from her last orgasm but that doesn't stop her from making her own thrusts into him, forcing him over the edge and she, falling behind him in a dizzying spell.

Laying on the bed, Killian pulls Emma close to him and kisses her temple. Emma turns and looks at him as he stares back at her. She places both of her hands around his face and kisses him. He takes hold of her left hand and entwines his fingers with hers as Emma caresses his upper body with her other hand and plants kisses in its wake.

Eventually, Killian lets go of her hand and Emma kisses along his jawline, to his collarbone and along his chest. She rubs her leg against his and Killian pulls her close flush against him, brushing her blond curls aside and kisses her neck and shoulders.

Emma rests her hands on his back, feeling the tight muscles there as he takes to exploring her breasts, giving each ample attention. She arches her back and manages to roll over Killian onto his back, straddling his middle again. He can feel her level on top of him and slowly bucks her hips forward, eliciting hissing groans and rests her body on top of his, splaying her hands over his chest.

She flips her hair over to her other shoulder and kisses his collarbone again, all the while, slithering her body slowly and seductively. Emma's flush against him, stroking him deeply and he groans into her hair, urging her on. Her strokes deepen and her hips are swaying back and forth, digging into him hard. He grabs her face with his good hand, kissing her hard as she continues rubbing against him faster and harder until he can't take it anymore.

“Bloody Hell woman,” he cries before relaxing back onto the bed as Emma lays beside him. He pulls her close to him after his orgasm subsides and she listens to Killian's breathing beside her. The steady rhythm of his heart brings back memories of someone else she once cared for and then lost. Always with the loss, she thinks to herself. Emma sighs and turns over on her side, forcing herself to get some much needed sleep.

~~

You would think it be easier trying to get back to sleep, but when thoughts of doubt and loss cloud your mind, trying to get to sleep is a distant dream. Instead, Emma's lying wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and watching the Roger shift back and forth as she moves steadily through Neverland's waters and Hook's sleeping beside her.

She watches his chest rise and fall and wonders if she always wanted to be here.

Certainly there had always been an attraction and flirting (more on his part, than hers) but she's really surprised about this turn of events. What does it even mean?

You and I, we understand each other.

That's what she said to him back in Storybrooke and it was true. Emma shared an unspoken connection with this pirate, a connection she hadn't felt since Neal. She loved Neal so much and after he left her, his leaving reminded her that she was always going to be alone but the safest way to keep herself from feeling again was not to trust. Because trusting someone else meant opening herself up to being possibly hurt again.

That was Emma's code for a long time and then, there's the pirate sleeping beside her. She didn't trust him before on the beanstalk and that cost her dearly, forcing him to align with Cora. But slowly, after realizing that he came back to help and still after three days on hasn't done anything to make her distrust him; maybe Emma can open herself up to love again.

But a dangerous love, he reminds herself. Because that is exactly the kind of situation that their affair would create. Her priority needs to be looking for Henry; that's why she's there and not some fling that could cost her later.

She sighs and looks over at him and she's shocked to find him awake. Emma doesn't say anything but she can see the same conflict and confusion in his deep blue eyes. Emma sits up and begins to look for her clothes, hoping she can actually find them this time.

“Love, what are you doing?” he ventures.

“Looking for my clothes, which have to be here somewhere. It'll be morning soon and the last thing I need is a lecture from everyone about how they caught me leaving the Captain's cabin in the wee hours of the morning,” she says.

Killian grabs her wrist, forcing her to stop and look at him. “Emma...”

“Look Killian, I can't do this,” she manages, “if I stay, things could get complicated very quickly for both of us and I need to focus on finding Henry; I mean, really focus,”

“Emma, I am not asking you for anything; I didn't ask you for anything when you said that you were looking for Henry because I know how much your boy means to you. I'm not asking you for anything now, but I am advising you love; don't run,” Killian reasons, “What happened – it was more than a simple one-night stand, love; it meant something,”

“Meant what?” she counters.

“I don't know but whatever this might be between us love...I haven't loved anyone so passionately since I lost Milah and I gather the same thing about you, otherwise you wouldn't be running but we can't ignore each other; especially on this ship,”

Emma sighs and looks at him.

Close quarters.

She doesn't want to admit how right he is, especially about that last statement but there is definitely something between them now that can't be ignored anymore. Or maybe it's always been there but she chose to ignore it because she was scared to acknowledge it.

“Stay love, just for a little bit,” he pleads, letting go of her wrist and offers her his hand instead.

Emma still wants to run; running is easier and probably the simplest way to avoid further complications. She thinks back to the past year: she didn't believe in the curse, she fell in love with her son, broke a curse and reunited with her family, fell through a magical hat and landed in post-apocalyptic fairytale world with her mother, fought like Hell to get back to Storybrooke; met a mysterious pirate she wasn't sure she could trust, abandoned him and even saved him a few times.

Now, he's offering her a chance to be a part of something, the same way she offered it to him. Henry is still her first priority and being on this ship, it's going to be so hard to ignore the constant stares and judgement from her parents. She doesn't know where Gold stands but he probably would not take too kindly to ---

It's all too much and she begins to tremble.

Killian pulls her into his arms, massaging her back with his hand and ssshing her. “Easy there love, I didn't mean to cause a meltdown,” he teases.

“You did, you stupid pirate,” she cries.

“No need for name calling either,”

This is going to be hard and certain people will probably find out sooner rather than later; and she'll have to face her parents over her actions.

The walls of the Roger are so thin and even if she did want this to continue, it's too close quarters for comfort.

“Emma?”

She kisses him again suddenly and traces invisible circles on the hairs in his chest. “You're hard to resist Captain,” she starts, “but I believe you...now. I'm sorry I doubted you before and ran,”

He smiles at her. “Honestly love, what happened on that beanstalk feels like centuries ago now but I know,” he says, searching her eyes for – hope that maybe she's changed her mind.

Emma pulls him close and gods, she can feel him on top of her and it feels so good. She feels dizzy again for a moment and then once she regains her composure, she looks him in the eye. “I can stay for a little while,” she muses, “but only a little,”

He fixes some strands of hair, pushing them away and smiles. “That's all I ask love,” he whispers and kisses her.

Emma thought being in close quarters with him would be the end of her, but now she feels, maybe it won't be so horrible after all.

The End


End file.
